Darkness Kidnaps Crystal's Good Friend
This is where Darkness, Kaylania and Taldeva kidnap Threetails to try and destroy the world. Plot Synopsis Darkness and Kaylania meet Taldeva and Threetails, who are both enemies of each other. Threetails and Crystal fight Taldeva, while Threetails gets captured behind Crystal's back. Crystal has to save her before the trio gain all of Threetails' power and life force to destroy the planet. Can she stop them before it's too late? Characters Heroes Crystal the Raccoon and Chocolate Sophana the Rabbit and Spikeball Kayla the Fox/Fox Chao Team Physics Threetails the Fox, Light the Fox/Liquid, Rebecca the Rabbit Enemies Darkness the Fox Kaylania the Fox Taldeva the Fox Chapter 1-Meeting New Friends and Foes Darkness: Argh! Being stuck in this black hole, it sucks! Kaylania: We'll find a way out. Darkness: Aren't we sealed inside here? Al Kehain: I found a way to open the sealed entrances, but I will let you go when you have a plan, Darkness. Darkness: I.... just don't have anything to plot against them all with! It's just not fair. Al Kehain: I have an idea.(shows a picture of a golden fox with three tails) This fox here, her name is Threetails. She has the power to control electricity. Darkness: Oh, I took her power before. When we took everyone's power. Electricity is of no use for me. Al Kehain: However, she does have a dark streak, and is classified as being stronger than Crystal. I'm thinking you'd be able to absorb her power- Darkness: To destroy the planet! Hmmm, but, I'd get beaten, and me and Kaylania- Al Kehain: That was where I was getting at. Threetails also has a villain, much like Light, Crystal and their friends are yours. Her name(shows a picture of a black fox) is Taldeva. She's very wicked, very useful. Kaylania: Sounds like a little stronger version of me. Can we form a temporary alliance with her for now, Darkness? Darkness: I haven't seen her in action, so I can't tell. Al Kehain: She would be a great help, Darkness. Darkness: Okay. Come on. We've gotta catch Threetails! So after a bit of a while on the planet the heroes live on, the villains were planning their capture. Chapter 2-Threetails Gets Captured In the Blue Ridge Zone... Crystal: Oh come on, Threetails! Just 'cause you're a flight type doesn't mean that I'm weaker. Seriously. Threetails: You're a blob. I'm still faster! Crystal: Ha ha. Hm?(notices Taldeva) Isn't that her? Taldeva: Well, Threetails, I've grown tired of you. I want to finish you off here. Crystal:(runs in front of Threetails) Not on your life! Taldeva: You dare interfere, young one?! Take this!(launches electricity) Crystal: (Gets hit) Ah! Threetails: Let me handle her. Crystal: Hey, I can help too, can't I? Threetails: Sure why not? Taldeva: You'll both just get smithereened!(launches mroe, powerful electricity) Crystal: (dodges) Nope!(launches homing ice bullets) Taldeva:(gets hit) Agh! I give up! Threetails: That's not like her. She usually doesn't give up. Crystal: Weeeeird. Darkness: Now! Crystal: Huh? Darkness: Now... time to take her! Threetails: You're a Fred.(points at Darkness) Darkness: All the more reason to capture her quickly. Crystal: No you won't! Kaylania holds her back with a spell. Crystal: Not this again! Darkness: Now I've gotcha!(grabs Threetails and captures her, puts a muzzle around her mouth so she can't talk) There. She can't escape. Now lets get out of here, girls. Kaylania and Taldeva: Yeah! They leave. Crystal:(spell breaks off) Hey! Get back here! But all she can do is watch helplessly as her friend gets taken away by her greatest enemies. Crystal: Oh nuts. Chapter 3-Have We Got A Plan? Crystal: Why? Why do they need her so bad? Chocolate: Hey, what happened? Why are you staring north? Crystal: Hm? Choco... somethign bad happened. Chocolate: Tell me. If it's important, I'll go tell the rest of Team Ice. Crystal: Oh it's important. Very. Me and Threetails, that gold fox that you saw earlier before she just took off with me alone. We had a short talk, then, Threetails' worst enemy came down. We had a rough battle, and she got defeated. However, Darkness and Kaylania came, and captured Threetails. I tried to save her, but Kaylania launched her paralysing spell on me again, and they flew off. By the time the spell broke, they were gone. Chocolate: Oh dear... Crystal: She was my great friend. She's veyr powerful, much more than me. I don't know what they're planning, but, with the three of them, she'll be gone. Chocolate: But, hey, wait, she controls electricity, right? If they wanted her power, she'd just be sucked of it, right? Crystal: It's not that simple. Her planet, the Silent Planet, would collapse, because her life is tied to it, as well as her power. If they tok her power, they would kill her and another planet! We have to get her back or else! Chocolate: First, stay calm, don't panic. Crystal: Then what are we to do? Kayla(fox): Heeeeeey! Crystal: Kayla! Kayla: Sorry I was so late. Team Physics needs ya. Real bad. Crystal: Ooookay... They head up to Team Physics' temporary house. Crystal: Hey guys. I was meaning to ask, how long are you staying here? Sheila: Until all the commotion with Darkness calms down. We don't want to travel somewhere with Darkness on the loose. Especially since he escaped! Crystal: How did he do that? He was sealed away right before I "died", how could he have escaped. Snap: No clue. But, as I look at the map, Threetails and the trio are heading north, which means, Kaylania's old base. Crystal: Where she's had at least 2 showdowns with me. Snap: Right. My guess is, they're planning to destroy the planet with her on their side, I just don't know, Threetails hates them. Tornado: It could be possible that they could use her as a power source. And maybe, just maybe, if they tried to destroy the planet, again, her. Snap: Okay. So... what's the plan? Crystal: Well, I want to go up and save Threetails, but I'll need some help. Snap: There's no structure to follow by. We'll have to work on our toes. Learn as much as we can, that's our primary goal at the moment, about what they're doing. Chocolate: Right now, it's nothing serious, we should be able to save her when the time comes. Crystal: I'll sure miss her. Sheila: Yes, we know you will. But right now, it's best to leave it until we can learn more about the situation. Kayla: We've got nothing to work on. Crystal: Okay. I guess.(thoughts) Don't worry, Threetails. I'm comin'! Chapter 4-Beginning the Plan, To Take Over the World With the villains... Taldeva: Well, we finally made it! Now lets take her inside. Darkness: Okay. Then we can think of a plan. They carry Threetails and put her in a generator. Taldeva: Okay, I've got an idea. Darkness: You seem to want to take over being leader. Go on then. Taldeva: Excuse me, just because I'm coming up with teh ideas doesn't mean I want to be the leader. YOU are Darkness. Kaylania: Please tell us your idea. Taldeva: I was thinking, I'll suck up Threetails' electricity, only a little bit, so that she'll be weaker than she was, but still strong. Darkness: To use for our plan. Excellent! Taldeva: There's more to it. I also want ot make Threetails partner with us, tempolarily, and we'll "give" her back to that pesky littler one. Kaylania: Crystal. That's her name. Taldeva: Uh, well... whatever! We could give her back, and Threetails could act all mean around Crystal, leaving us to destroy the world, while Crystal worries about(really soppy voice) her poor best friend not acting the way she was. Darkness: Sounds brilliant. Okay, I'll go with it. Taldeva: Let's start the energy sucking process. Oh and I forgot to mention something. Some of her "friends" are on another planet, one her life is tied to, since she's "The Guardian", which is really me, I'm the Guardian. But, that planet could get damaged, something I'll very much enjoy, more juice is sucked out of that planet for destroying another sounds like a great plan! Darkness: Hm! Lets' do it! They then suck Threetails' energy out. Kaylania: Lets get ready to take over the world! Taldeva: And the first thing we'll do... Darkness: Is destroy it!(starts laughing evilly) Chapter 5-The Break-In Plan Back with our heroes... after a few days... Crystal: So, what do you think we should do? Sheila: I don't know. Sophana: Hey, look at the signals! Snap: Huh? A radio signal? Crystal: Ugh, what now? Darkness then takes over every TV on the planet. Darkness: Hello everyone, from my latest defeat, you all thought I was sealed away, didn't you? It takes more than THAT to deal with me. Now listen, carefully. I've got a new power, and your puny planet will be gone! (starts laughing evilly) Crystal: That monster! Chocolate: New power?! Kayla: Crystal! That new power... it could be Threetails! Crystal: Oh no... Snap: What is it? Crystal: Nothing. Wait, what? Snap: What is it? Crystal: Darkness was talking to Threetails before he turned the thing off. One thing, I know she wouldn't work for him. With the villains... Darkness: Now listen, Threetails, you must- Threetails: I am your slave! Darkness: Uhhhh huhhh... Threetails: I am your slave! I am your slave! I am your slave! I am your slave! I am your slave! I am your slave! I am your slave! I am your slave! I am your slave! I am your slave! I am your slave! I am your slave! I am your slave! I am your slave! Taldeva: OH SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!! Threetails: I am your slave! I will obey! Darkness: Listen. Travel here(points to a map with the Blue Ridge Zone) Here, you'll find a girl named Crystal. Travel with her for a bit, then, we'll take over the world together. Threetails: FRED! Sorry, I say random things. Darkness: I know you do. Now go! Threetails walks kinda like a zombie towards the door. Darkness: (facepalm) Not like that! Walk normally! Threetails: I am your slave! I walk like this! Darkness: You walk like THIS(walks normally) OKAY? GO! Threetails: Didn't have to get mad at me. Now I'm sad.(runs off) Darkness: Ohhhhhgh. If only she'd understand. I'm gonna go off at the other two. Back with our heroes... Crystal left for home, when she found Threetails' daughter... Crystal: Rebecca?! Rebecca: I've been worried about Threetails for some time now! I hope she's okay... Threetails then walks in front of Crystal's house, like a zombie again. Crystal: (opens door) Threetails! Threetails: Huh? What? Rebecca: Mummy!(runs over and hugs Threetails) Threetails: Only Master can hug me. Rebecca: What do you mean? I've been so worried! Momma. Threetails: Mu-mum?! Crystal: What, don't you remember she's your adopted daughter? Rebecca: She's not... herself?!(puppy eyes) Threetails: Don't, you'll make me cry! Bonkers: Chao chao...(She's gone...) Rebecca: CRYSTAL!!!!!(hugs her, crying) Crystal: Don't worry. Let's hang out with the new Threetails, okay? Rebecca: But I want the old Threetails! Crystal: Let's just do it for a bit. Chapter 6-Learning That Threetails Is Possessed Crystal: Hey, Rebecca, why don't you go play with Sophana? Sophana: (runs down) Huh? Oh, someone upset? Crystal: Yeah... Sophana, Spikeball, can you guys go play? Sophana: Sure! Come on Rebecca! Rebecca: Okay. Spikeball: Plip plip, PLIIIIP!(Come on, BONKERS!) Bonkers: Chao chao, Chao chao!(Okay okay, I'm comin'!) They went off somewhere. Crystal: Come on, Threetails, that's very unlike you to not remember Rebecca. Come on. Let's continue our talk! Threetails: Okay, raccoon thing. Crystal: Huh? You forgot my name?! Threetails: Huh? Sorry, I didn't know... Crystal: I'm Crystal, Crystal the Raccoon. Remember it. Threetails: Okay, don't get mad. After walking to Crystal's fav mountains, which were very cold... Threetails: Uhh, shouldn't we go? Crystal: Yeah. Come on. Threetails: Yeah, so, where are your friends? Chocolate: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!(rams into Crystal) Crystal: Uh! Hey, I'm not a punching bag! Choco... Chocolate: Sorry... Threetails: Choco? Can I eat him? Crystal: Huh? What? No! Choco's my friend! I called him Chocolate because I thought it fitted. I've told you this story already. And Choco's just a nickname, jeez, don't take it like food. Threetails: Speaking of food, I'm a tad hungry. Crystal: Well, we're near the city part of this place. I know the perfect thing! Comes out later, with a ginger beer in her hand. Crystal: Here you go! Threetails: What's this? Ginger beer? Crystal: You love it! Come on, go! Chocolate: Hee hee. Threetails: ........................................ No.(tosses it away) Why would I like that?!(walks off) Crystal: Huh? That's weird. She's acting kinda strange. She doesn't remember Rebecca and Bonkers, doesn't remember me, doesn't remember Choco, thinks that she never liked ginger beer, what's going on? Chocolate: Maybe it's a joke, you know how much she jokes around. Crystal: Well, it's a pretty bad one!(runs after her) Hey! Threetails, I must ask you, do you know who you love alot? Threetails: Who is it? Crystal: Can you stop the joke? Threetails: Uh, I'm sorry okay! I really don't know who I like alot. Crystal: (thoughts) Wow, she even forgot she loved Shadow?! Weird.(voice) Never mind. I'll tell ya later. Bye!(runs off) She gets back to Chocolate. Crystal: That's strange. I was thinking she wouldn't forget who she liked. Chocolate: She forgot Shadow? That's very unlike her, she constantly thinks about him. Crystal: Time to do some planning and figure out why she's acting this way. ???: No NEED! Crystal: Kayla?! Kayla(chao): We already know. Come on, up to Team Physics, they've figured something out! Crystal: Lets go! Chocolate: Yeah! Chapter 7-Darkness Used Threetails?! At Team Physics' place, where everyone is, Crystal and Chocolate arrive. Crystal: Woah, everyone was called? Snap: Yeah. There's a dangerous wave heading further down the planet, and it's really powerful. Sophana: What is it? Sheila: Apparently it's harmful. Snap: They might destroy this planet, the wave's power, it's so powerful, and with every blow... looking from side view now, it's getting closer to the planet, like a ring, that's gonna squeeze it. Tornado: That's not good. Crystal: Yeah, what do you know about Threetails? Snap: She's probably gone, I explained this to Rebecca, the wave is made of electricity, and tracing that, I saw a hint of gold in it, which means, she's gone. Crystal:(thoughts) Really? I don't think so (voice) So, what about the fake? Snap: That is her, but, she doesn't know who she, huh? Tornado: What's happening? Snap: Oh no... this is bad... Threetails, she teleported! Kayla: Must be Darkness. Rebecca: She can't teleport on her own, ti must've been him. Bonkers: Chao... Crystal: (runs outside) See ya'll! Chocolate: Wait for me! Crystal: Choco, please, this adventure, it's only me, I have to save Threetails! Chocolate: But, Crystal, you need help... Crystal: Don't worry, Chocolate, I've made it through situations without your help, and this is one of those.(flies off on her hoverboard) Don't worry, Threetails(boosts her speed) I'm comin' ! Chapter 8-Rescuing Threetails with the villains... Kaylania: I haven't had a chance to talk much, seriously, what's with it? Darkness: Sorry, your part is useful, we're planning to bring to in at any moment. Taldeva: Yes, don't worry about the heroes. Darkness: They're useless, and all fell for the trick. Notifying them about it before it happened may have been stupid, but, I've already started. They'll all die. Haaa ha ha ha! Crystal however, arrived at the base. Crystal: Hmmm... I see... there and there... I got it! Cut off the signal first!(flies up to the top of the castle, and launches her ice to freeze the top) Alright! Inside... Kaylania: I'm not good with technology, but I think the signal's not working! It's frozen! Darkness: Crystal! It's gotta be her! Outside... Crystal: Now lets get in! Crystal hopped off the hoverboard, and managed to make it halfway up the base, until she got spotted. Crystal: Nuts. Just my luck. Then, the cameras flashed each other, and dropped on the ground everywhere, while Crystal looked shocked. Crystal: Huh? ???: Take that! Crystal: Choco? ???: Haaa ha ha ha, those things didn't stand a chance! Crystal: Sophana? ???: Plip plip plip! Crystal: What are they doing here?! Chocolate: Hey, Crystal! Crystal: I thought you guys would stay at home! Sophana: You always need help, come on, we'll save Threetails together! Spikeball: Plip plip plip!(Let's get them!) Chocolate: Don't ever do things alone. Crystal: Okay okay, let's get going! With the enemies... Darkness: Ohhh, let them be! Threetails was squirming in the generator, struggling to get out, back to herself. Taldeva: Um, Darkness... Darkness: What?! Oh great. Kaylania: She'd better not do anything. Darkness: She can't. It takes a special power to unlock that thing, yet she doesn't have it. Threetails said something, but nobody could hear her. Darkness: Yeah, it's okay-(somethnig blows behind him) Huh?! Crystal: It's over, Darkness! Darkness: Oh god no! Wait a minute, it's only Crystal! Ha ha ha! Kaylania! Taldeva! Get them! They fight, and when Crystal was down... ???: Darkness, stop this NOW! Darkness: Light?! Again?! Light appears. Light: You cannot do this! She launches a light blast that not only 1. blows up the place and 2. defeats Darkness and the duo, unlocks the machine, which reveals Threetails, but fainted. Crystal: Guys! Go! Chocolate: Okay. It's a bit smoky! Sophana: Get out of this place quicksmart, okay! Spikeball: Plip plip!(Yes yes!) After they leave... Crystal: She's still alive at least. Light: Don't worry, Crystal. We'll save Threetails, and get her out of here, together! After getting Threetails out of there... the place blows up. Crystal: Thanks Light. Light: I see no reason to be here. Goodbye. Crystal: Bye. Light vanishes. Threetails: Uhhh.... Sophana: Hey! You two! Sophana, Chocolate and Spikeball run to them. Crystal: Hey! Threetails: What? What happened? Crystal: Alot. Come on. Let's go home. After coming home... Rebecca: Threetails?! Is that you? Threetails: Rebecca! Bonkers! Rebecca: Threetails!(hugs her tightly) I missed you! Threetails: (in choky voice) You're cutting off the circulation to breathing, I can't breathe! Rebecca: Sorry, Mummy. Crystal: At least you guys can go home in peace. Threetails: Yeah. Rebecca: Hey Mummy! Did you know that you forgot Daddy while you were captured? Threetails: WHAT?! I'll KILL them! Crystal: Maybe later. Right? Chocolate: Oh? Right! They start laughing, then Threetails, Rebecca and Bonkers leave. THE END Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfic Category:Darkness/Light Arc